Our Time Together
by hitachiin-fangirl
Summary: Kyouya plots to get time alone with Kaoru. KyouyaxKaoru with mentions of KyoKaoHika and HikaKao.


**disclaimer: I don't Ouran**

a/n: I'm back with another KyouyaxKaoru(xHikaru) story!

If you haven't read the last one, This Thing Between Them, it's not really a big deal but it reading it would help you understand where I'm coming from with the whole sharing business mentioned in this one. Especially because this one is a kinda sorta sequel to it.

I'd like to thank my beta, BregoArodShadowfax. I always appreciate it! :D And so, with no further ado, enjoy the story!

**Our Time Together**

It was one of those rare times when they weren't glued at the hip.

It was one of those rare times when he wasn't the last one left in the club room after everything had been put away.

It was one of those rare times when he decided that, for once, he was going to be a little selfish and indulge in non-profit desires. When he decided that carefully set boundaries could be stepped over every now and again.

It was one of those rare times when Kyouya had Kaoru to himself.

If the two of them had been left alone together, it wasn't mere coincidence. It had required careful, underhanded planning, which wasn't such a stretch for the Host Club's Shadow King.

Hikaru was the biggest part of the problem. He was the reason that simply asking Kaoru to stay behind had been ruled out as a plan of action. He couldn't let Hikaru so much as suspect that he would end up alone with his twin if his plan was to succeed.

In the end, Kyouya had settled on a simple lie, sending Hikaru out on a errand. Had Hikaru known that Kyouya had been lying to him, he would have known, by simple deduction, that Kyouya had an ulterior motive. He would also have known exactly what that motive was and would have done everything he could to keep it from happening.

But, as it was, Hikaru had left on what he thought was an errand for his twin as any good brother or boyfriend would without a single suspicion.

The rest had been easy. An inconspicuous slip of a supermarket sale flyer to a certain commoner and commoner-enthused King and a casual mention of a cake shop opening later, and Kyouya found himself alone with a suspicious redhead.

"This wouldn't happen to be your doing, would it?" Kaoru asked, watching Tamaki chase Haruhi out the door, effectively leaving him alone with the raven haired teen.

"Whatever do you mean?" Kyouya said more than questioned from a nearby table, an obvious smirk spreading across his face.

As means of an answer, Kaoru scoffed from where he was seated on the couch facing Kyouya's direction and propped his head in his hands, hiding his curiosity behind a bored façade. He couldn't mask the spark of excitement in his eyes, though, and Kyouya didn't miss it. His smirk widened.

"And if it is?" he asked slyly.

"What was the next part of your scheme?" Kaoru asked, a smirk of his own surfacing despite his efforts at looking neutral.

"Well, I was going to seduce you and fuck you until you couldn't think straight," he said, eying him up as he spoke and getting up to stand behind his spot on the couch.

Honestly, Kaoru meant a lot more to Kyouya than he was letting on by his direct and almost crude come on. The harshness of which was caused partly by Kyouya's reluctance to admit just how much and partly by the fact that he knew very well, as did Hikaru, that Kaoru responded rather positively to being dominated. Not to say that Kyouya and Hikaru didn't get any pleasure from dominating. They did, but they would never dream of hurting Kaoru even the tiniest bit if they knew he didn't want it.

Kaoru chuckled. "Aside from that being a really bad pun and however fun that sounds...we can't," he said without looking back.

"And just why not?" Kyouya whispered into his ear, snaking his arms around him.

"When Hikaru finds out-" he started but was cut off.

"And if we don't tell him about it?"

"There's no if about it. Hikaru _will _find out, whether we tell him or not, and when he does-"

"-he's going to punish you for letting me have you without sharing, correct?" Kyouya finished for him, already trailing kisses down his throat, his hand sneaking under his shirt.

Kaoru gulped. "E-exactly."

Kyouya had grown to know Kaoru well enough that he knew which buttons to push to get what he wanted, and 'punish' was one that generally got desired results.

Kyouya tsked. "I, for one, don't find it very fair that he gets you alone all the time and I never do," he told him, turning his head somewhat roughly with his hand to face him and staring intensely into his eyes.

"We...we live in the same house," Kaoru offered feebly as validation, staring at Kyouya's lips that were inches away and unconsciously licking his own.

"That's no excuse," Kyouya reprimanded, capturing Kaoru's lips with his own. It was at that moment, as he wrapped his arms around Kyouya's neck, that he knew he had officially lost the argument he'd never had any real intention of winning.

Kaoru moved around so that he was kneeling on the couch, making it easier to reach. As they broke apart, breathing heavily and staring into each other's eyes, something shifted behind Kyouya's grey ones. It was at _that_ moment, as Kyouya stepped away from him, that he knew that the likelihood of his being punished had increased at an alarming rate and he wasn't sure he was going to appreciate what was coming.

As Kyouya's fingers slipped away from his skin and realisation sunk in, his features took on a distinctly accusing and upset look as a grin took shape on Kyouya's lips.

"On the other hand, you're right. Maybe it's best not to upset Hikaru. And, because I care a great deal about you, I won't lay a finger on you despite how sorely tempted I am to punish you for all the times you've been with Hikaru, " he said, moving back toward his computer.

But Kaoru was being punished and they both knew it. Kyouya was dangling all his favorite things in front of him and resolutely keeping him from getting them.

Kaoru watched Kyouya, trying to determine whether he was really going to abandon all his previous plans. He groaned when Kyouya innocently loosened his collar and tie as he got back to work. Kyouya's eyes shot up at the sound and the ever present smirk was back on his face when Kaoru gave him a pleading look.

"Maybe if you ask nicely," he said, cocking his eyebrows.

Kaoru scowled. If there was one thing Hikaru and Kyouya liked to make him do that he didn't like so much, it was begging. And he was damned if he was going to comply without a fight.

He stood and prepared to leave.

"Whatever. I don't want it that bad," he said, but Kyouya obviously knew he was bluffing because he didn't react. Which was why he played his winning card just as he walked by the other boy's chair. "Besides, there's always Hikaru...."

Two jealous boyfriends came with some perks.

A hand snapped out to grab onto his wrist. Before he could process what was happening, he found himself pinned up against the wall and being ferociously kissed. After the initial confusion faded, he couldn't help but grin around Kyouya's lips.

"What are you grinning about?" Kyouya asked between kisses.

"And you wanted me to beg," Kaoru said cockily.

Kyouya chuckled. "What exactly makes you assume I won't get you to?"

Kaoru's face fell and Kyouya captured his lips once more.

oOoOo

When they later opened the club room doors to leave, Kyouya looking rather proud of himself and Kaoru slightly miffed, it was to find Hikaru standing there looking more than slightly annoyed. Kyouya's grin returned.

"Don't look at me..." he said. "He begged for it."

Kaoru groaned as Hikaru's sharp gaze turned to him.

"I know," he said, a dark grin appearing.

Kaoru winced as he remembered his obscene shouted begging, realizing Hikaru heard it all and that he would pay for every last scream.

Hikaru turned to Kyouya. "I want to both slap you and thank you," he said, grabbing Kaoru's hand. "Come on, my dearest little Kaoru, we have some scores to settle," he said patronizingly, pulling his twin away by the hand.

Kyouya was left behind riling. Riling, yet strangely satisfied with himself.

a/n: There you go, hope you liked it. I appreciate all feedback so don't be shy about leave a review!


End file.
